Hollow
by Xia M
Summary: Alphonse Elric não era vazio. :: Ficlet/One-Shot ::


_**N/A:**__ Yo! o/ Voltei com a minha quinta fic de FMA! *-* Este mangá simplesmente não me deixa descansar. xD Tem tanta coisa boa que só nos dá vontade de escrever! Pelo menos, a mim! 8D _

_Tive esta ideia numa noite de insónia, praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que tive uma ideia para Death Note. Escrevi a de DN, deixei esta para trás. u.u (Já agora, leiam a minha fic de DN! – propaganda barata 8D) O que significa que já não está inteiramente como a imaginei. Mas espero que gostem! Além disso, o Al merece! u.ú_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género Drama/Angst. Centrada em Alphonse Elric. Narração inicial um tanto estranha. Baseada na música Hollow, dos Submersed. Hollow significa vazio. Título em inglês porque é 'cool' ter uma fic com título estrangeiro. u.u Ficlet/One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, mas sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Hollow**

-x-

"_**Fill, fill what's in me**_

_**So my soul's not left so hollow"**_

(Hollow – Submersed)

-x-

_Vazio…_

Vazio é quando abrimos os olhos e não vemos nada à nossa volta.

Vazio é quando gritamos com todas as nossas forças num universo escuro e sombrio e nada vem em resposta. Apenas a escuridão permanece, quieta e firme.

Vazio é algo que nos afoga, que nos atormenta incessantemente, sem ao menos dizer de onde veio.

É uma força mortal, que nos consome lenta e dolorosamente, de formas que não conseguimos explicar.

_Vazio emocional, vazio humano, vazio interior, vazio existencial…Vazio, vazio, vazio!_

São todos tipos de vazio e todos, repetidamente, querem dizer a mesma coisa. Mas nenhum deles é capaz de explicar o _seu_ vazio. Porque o vazio dele não tem nada a ver com estes. O vazio dele é _diferente_. Total e inevitavelmente diferente. Assim como ele.

Alphonse Elric era vazio._ Literalmente_ vazio.

Se lhe retirassem o elmo e olhassem para dentro da sua grande armadura não iriam encontrar nada. Apenas um corpo vazio, escuro e húmido, com um círculo mal feito em sangue na zona do seu pescoço.

Mas ele estava lá, dentro daquele corpo vazio. Era apenas a sua alma, mas estava lá.

Ele via as pessoas, ele ouvia-as, falava com elas, ria com elas e brincava com elas. Caminhava junto do seu irmão mais velho e descobria o mundo com ele.

Ambos iam de sítio para sítio, na tentativa de encontrar alguma pista que os ajudasse a recuperar os seus corpos. Os seus _verdadeiros_ corpos.

Porque nenhum deles queria viver o resto das suas vidas naqueles corpos metalizados. Porque eles podiam emendar o erro que cometeram. E porque Alphonse _não era_ vazio.

Por mais que idolatrassem a sua grande armadura vazia, Alphonse não gostava dela.

Ela era grande, forte, imortal até. Mas era vazia. Não tinha nada. Não _sentia_ nada. E ele não gostava disso.

Não podia comer, não podia beber, não podia dormir, não podia sentir qualquer tipo de dor ou toque físicos, não podia sorrir e não podia chorar.

Queria poder chorar. Chorar e chorar inúmeras lágrimas, grandes e salgadas, para tentar acalmar aquela dor que rasgava a sua alma. Mas ele não podia. Aquela grande armadura não deixava.

E ele passava a detestá-la ainda mais.

Porque ela era vazia. E ele não era vazio. Alphonse era um ser humano. Ele era capaz de comer, de beber, de dormir e sonhar alto, de sentir dor e toques físicos, era capaz de sorrir e era capaz de chorar.

Alphonse Elric não era vazio.

Ele podia não ver nada à sua volta, podia ter o seu grito engolido pelo universo escuro e sombrio, podia até mesmo ser afogado e atormentado por aquela dor que ele sentia, mas ele não era vazio.

Ele tinha um corpo. Não uma armadura vazia, mas um corpo. Um corpo humano. Um corpo de carne e osso que ele iria recuperar a todo o custo, junto do seu irmão.

E então iria voltar a sentir. Iria ser capaz de sorrir, de comer, de dormir e de chorar. Iria chorar. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas, todas elas guardadas até então na sua alma. Ele iria chorá-las, uma a uma, até não haverem mais.

Choraria pelos erros do passado, choraria pelo seu arrependimento, choraria pela sua mãe, choraria pelo seu pai, choraria pelo seu irmão, choraria pelos seus amigos, mas, acima de tudo, choraria por si.

Por aquela dor que insistia em persegui-lo, em agonizá-lo, em devorá-lo silenciosamente. Aquela dor que, constantemente, o fazia sentir-se vazio. Não uma lata velha, surrada e cheia de ar. Mas vazio. Verdadeiramente _vazio_.

O vazio e a solidão que ele sentia quando anoitecia.

O vazio e o receio que ele sentia quando alguém o olhava pela primeira vez. Ou quando descobriam que não havia nada no seu interior.

O vazio e o medo de nunca mais ter o seu corpo de volta.

Iria chorar por tudo isso. Iria deixar as grandes lágrimas rolar dos seus olhos dourados e iria senti-las escorrer pela sua face alva, até tocarem o chão. E então, não voltaria a sentir-se vazio nunca mais.

Porque Alphonse Elric era um ser humano. Ele podia sentir, podia comer, podia dormir, podia sorrir e podia chorar.

Porque Alphonse Elric não era vazio.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ok…Eu sei, eu admito, eu CONFESSO! Ficou estranha. MUITO estranha. Pelo menos, a meu ver. Quer dizer, todas as fics que escrevo eu acho estranhas…pelo menos, até ter uma segunda opinião. Eu sou demasiado perfeccionista…u.u_

_Mas eu não sei que pensar sobre esta. Talvez eu tenha ficado demasiado ligada à palavra "vazio". Mas, de certa forma, era o tema, era aquilo em que me queria centrar. Se calhar exagerei. o.o'_

_Só sei que queria escrever uma fic sobre o Al! Porque eu adoro-o, porque ele merece e porque ele precisa de mais atenção! E eu não o acho uma lata velha, surrada e cheia de ar! Foi apenas para o bem da fic. 8D *autora abraça o Al* E também não acho que o círculo que o Ed desenhou naquele momento de aflição esteja mal feito! Novamente, foi para o bem da fic. 8D *autora abraça o Ed*_

_*autora agarra nos Elric e começa a fugir com os dois em busca da pedra filosofal e de mais personagens para abraçar e fugir*_

_Oh! Reviews? 8D~~_


End file.
